Cartoon Network Speedway
Cartoon Network Speedway is a 2003 video game for the Game Boy Advance. The Eds and Jonny 2x4 are playable in it. A sequel was released in 2006 called Cartoon Network Racing; however, the Eds did not appear in it. The back of the box.|thumb Characters The following characters are in the game: *The Eds (race together) *Courage *Sheep *Johnny Bravo *Cow *Chicken *Jonny 2x4 and Plank (race together) *Muriel *Swanky *Little Suzy *Red Guy *Supercow Stats Courses The settings of these courses are overall self-explanatory with their names. They are based on the Cartoon Network series shows that the characters had come from. Many of them also feature shortcuts or objects to hamper the player's performance. The following are the courses in the game (in order of play): *Big City *Playground *Bravo Burbs *Edopolis *Down on the Farm *Farm Frolics *Alpine Antics *Hot Rod Johnny *Desert Drive *Scary Speedway *Movie Mayhem *Construction Derby Power-Ups Power-ups are pick-ups found on the course that are intended to either push the player ahead or slow down one or all (depending on the power-up) opponents, giving the player executing the power-up an short-term advantage in the race. There are a variety of pick-ups available, many being long-ranged shots fired at opponents (some with a homing ability), with some being mine-type power-ups that can be dropped on the course, and others being unique. The following are the power-ups featured in the game: *Wiener Missile (1-3 per pick-up) *Leader Missile *Magnetizer *Rocket Fuel (3 per pick-up) *Homing Wiener (1-3 per pick-up) *Custard Pie Mine (3 per pick-up) *Mr. Kevin's Tonic *Tornado Missile *Thermo Bomb *Phase Out *Hole *Porkbutt *Homing Wiener *Wiener Missile *Protect Shield *Rocket Fuel *Electric Wheels *Frisbee Unlockables Characters Courses Power-Ups Trophies Trophies If the player comes in the top 3 of a championship, a trophy is given to the player and a new championship is unlocked with a new trophy to be won. There are five trophies in total. *'Cartoon Speedway' *'ACME Axel Award' *'Fender Bender Frenzy' *'Manic Motorway' *'Kartoon Krunch Challenge' Passwords After winning a championship or a challenge, a password is unlocked which can be entered in order to regain unlocked goodies if progress is inadvertently lost. *'Playground Challenge Password': 206 81304 Unlocks: Jonny 2x4 and Plank *'Bravo Burbs Challenge Password': 220 90933 Unlocks: Edopolis *'Edopolis Challenge Password': 291 20370 Unlocks: Muriel, Down on the Farm *'Down on the Farm Challenge Password': 061 40658 Unlocks: Farm Frolics *'Farm Frolics Challenge Password': 931 70936 Unlocks: Swanky, Alpine Antics *'Alpine Antics Password': 002 00314 Unlocks: Hot Rod Johnny *'Hot Rod Johnny Password': 762 30691 Unlocks: Little Suzy, Desert Drive *'Desert Drive Password': 532 50979 Unlocks: Scary Speedway *'Scary Speedway Password': 503 80257 Unlocks: Red Guy, Movie Mayhem *'Movie Mayhem Password': 473 10634 Unlocks: Construction Derby *'Construction Derby Password': 343 40912 Unlocks: Supercow *'All Characters Password': 909 71651 Unlocks: All characters. *'Cartoon Speedway Championship Password': 820 10050 Unlocks: Cartoon Speedway trophy, ACME Axle Award championship, Rocket Fuel x3 power-up, Phase Out power-up *'ACME Axel Award Password': 859 91671 Unlocks: ACME Axel Award trophy, Fender Bender Frenzy championship, Wiener Missile x3 power-up, Custard Pie Mine x3 power-up *'Fender Bender Frenzy Password': 769 31792 Unlocks: Fender Bender Frenzy trophy, Manic Motorway championship, Homing Wiener x3 power-up, Mr. Kevin's Tonic power-up *'Manic Motorway Password': 129 11855 Unlocks: Manic Motorway trophy, Kartoon Krunch Challenge championship, Tornado Missile power-up, Homing Missile power-up *'Unlock Everything Password': 969 81951 Unlocks: Everything. Reception The game was poorly received by critics and gamers alike. On IGN, it received a 3 out of 10, reviewer Craig Harris stating "Cartoon Network Speedway is one of the sloppiest and most generic kart racers released on the Game Boy Advance." It currently has a 53% rating on Game Rankings. It was also given a 65 out of 100 from Next Level Gaming, a 3 out of 5 from Nintendo Power, and 58 out of 100 from VG-Force. Complaints centered around bad and choppy graphics, the slow pace, that Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls were not available, and the lack of challenging gameplay. Trivia *'Goofs': **When playing as the Eds on the Hot Rod Johnny track, one of the opponents is another team of Eds. **Jonny's name is misspelled as "Johnny 2x4." **Edtropolis is misspelled as "Edopolis." *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' has two race locations in the game: Edopolis (which actually looks more like the Cul-de-Sac) and the Construction Derby. *Each course usually contains at least one shortcut, which is usually used by at least one competitor. **Edopolis contains two that are never used by any other competitors, allowing the player to win easily by using them. *''Cow and Chicken'' has the most racers in the game, with a total of four. **However, in terms of total characters, Ed, Edd n Eddy has the most with five (spread out over two carts), while Cow and Chicken has three characters and Cow's superhero alter-ego (spread out over four carts). *Each team is given fifteen points, which are in some way spread out over three categories: Speed, Grip, and Weight. Speed refers to top speed, Grip to handling, and Weight to stopping power. The most unbalanced racer is Cow, with 8 in Weight and only 4 in Speed and 3 in Grip, while her brother Chicken is the most balanced racer, with a 5 in all categories. **The Eds are also very balanced, coming in at just under average for Speed and Grip with 4 apiece, and with a stopping power of 7. **Jonny is also balanced, with Speed of 4, Grip of 6, and Weight of 5. Gallery Racing Lol4.png|The Eds at the starting line. Lol2.png|The Eds in first place. Lol7.png|Jonny and Plank using a boost. Lol3.png|Jonny and Plank in first place. TimeForEdopolis.png|Setup to race in Edopolis in Championship Mode. StartTheRace.png|The Eds at the starting line in Edopolis. RacingInEdopolis.png|Racing in Edopolis. AirborneInEdopolis.png|The Eds grab some air. WinningInEdopolis.png|The Eds win in Edopolis. EdopolisWin.png|The recap screen. TwoTeamsOfEds.png|The "two teams of Eds" goof. Selection Screens CNSTitlecard.png|The titlecard. CNSModeSelect.png|Select a mode. CNSModeSelectSP.png|The race modes available in single player racing. CNSCharacterSelect.png|Character selection. CNSTrackSelect.png|Track selection. CNSRaceSummary.png|The race summary screen. CNSPasswordEnter.png|The password screen. Unlocks Jonny2x4AndPlankUnlock.png|Unlocking Jonny 2x4 and Plank. MurielUnlock.png|Unlocking Muriel. SwankyUnlock.png|Unlocking Swanky. LittleSuzyUnlock.png|Unlocking Little Suzy. RedGuyUnlock.png|Unlocking Red Guy. SupercowUnlock.png|Unlocking Supercow. EdopolisUnlock.png|Unlocking Edopolis. DownOnTheFarmUnlock.png|Unlocking Down on the Farm. FarmFrolicsUnlock.png|Unlocking Farm Frolics. AlpineAnticsUnlock.png|Unlocking Alpine Antics. HotRodJohnnyUnlock.png|Unlocking Hot Rod Johnny. DesertDriveUnlock.png|Unlocking Desert Drive. ScarySpeedwayUnlock.png|Unlocking Scary Speedway. MovieMayhemUnlock.png|Unlocking Movie Mayhem. ConstructionDerbyUnlock.png|Unlocking Construction Derby. RocketFuelX3Unlock.png|Unlocking the Rocket Fuel x3 powerup. PhaseOutUnlock.png|Unlocking the Phase Out powerup. WienerMissileX3Unlock.png|Unlocking the Wiener Missile x3 powerup. CustardPieMineX3Unlock.png|Unlocking the Custard Pie Mine x3 powerup. HomingWienerX3Unlock.png|Unlocking the Homing Wiener x3 powerup. MrKevinsTonicUnlock.png|Unlocking the Mr. Kevin's Tonic powerup. TornadoMissileUnlock.png|Unlocking the Tornado Missile powerup. LeaderMissileUnlock.png|Unlocking the Leader Missile powerup. ThermoBombUnlock.png|Unlocking the Thermo Bomb powerup. MagnetizorUnlock.png|Unlocking the Magnetizor powerup. Passwords Jonny2x4AndPlankPassword.png|The password to unlock Jonny 2x4 and Plank. EdopolisUnlockPassword.png|The password to unlock Edopolis. DownOnTheFarmUnlockPassword.png|The password to unlock Muriel and Down on the Farm. FarmFrolicsPassword.png|The password to unlock Farm Frolics. AlpineAnticsPassword.png|The password to unlock Swanky and Alpine Antics. HotRodJohnnyPassword.png|The password to unlock Hot Rod Johnny. DesertDrivePassword.png|The password to unlock Little Suzy and Desert Drive. ScarySpeedwayPassword.png|The password to unlock Scary Speedway. MovieMayhemPassword.png|The password to unlock Red Guy and Movie Mayhem. ConstructionDerbyPassword.png|The password to unlock Construction Derby. BigCityPassword.png|The password to unlock Supercow. AllCharactersPassword.png|The password to unlock all characters. CNSPassword1.png|The Cartoon Speedway password. CNSPassword2.png|The ACME Axel Award password. CNSPassword3.png|The Fender Bender Frenzy password. CNSPassword4.png|The Manic Motorway password. CNSPassword6.png|The password to unlock everything. Trophies CartoonSpeedwayTrophy.png|Results screen for winning the Cartoon Speedway Championship. ACMEAxelUnlock.png|Unlocking the ACME Axel Award. ACMEAxelTrophy.png|Results screen for winning the ACME Axel Award. FenderBenderFrenzyUnlock.png|Unlocking the Fender Bender Frenzy Championship. FenderBenderFrenzyTrophy.png|Results screen for winning the Fender Bender Frenzy Championship. ManicMotorwayUnlock.png|Unlocking the Manic Motorway Championship. ManicMotorwayTrophy.png|Results screen for winning the Manic Motorway Championship. KartoonKrunchChallengeUnlock.png|Unlocking the Kartoon Krunch Challenge Championship. KartoonKrunchChallengeTrophy.png|Results screen for winning the Kartoon Krunch Challenge Championship. CNSAllPowerups.png|All powerups unlocked. CNSAllCharacters.png|All characters unlocked. CNSAllTracks.png|All tracks unlocked. CNSAllTrophies.png|All trophies unlocked. Category:Games Category:The Real World Category:Video Games Category:Cartoon Crossovers